Error de Calculos
by Sol Cullen SV
Summary: Rosalie POV en luna nueva sobre el supuesto suicidio de Bella y su salto en acantilado que paso en esas horas?


**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM la trama es mia cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia**

* * *

><p>Era alrededor del medio día cuando Alice tuvo una de sus visiones, esas visiones que suelen dejarle helada la piel a la gente común y corriente, pero nosotros al no ser como el resto del mundo solo esperábamos impacientes mientras concluía su visión para que nos explicara lo que estaba viendo.<p>

Jasper como era costumbre le sostenía la mano mientras le pedía información de su visión y el resto de nosotros esperábamos solo sabía que era sobre la humana que tanto ama mi hermano Edward, mi osito y la pequeña duende, en estas circunstancias era cuando mas se extrañaba a mi hermano ya que el sin ningún problema nos podría explicar que era lo q tenia tan mal a la pequeña.

Sin embargo al mismo tiempo no era algo favorable que se encontrara el aquí ya que todos sentíamos su ausencia nos hacía falta escuchar su piana para relajarnos, o simplemente verlo reñir con mi osito era más que suficiente para verle sonreír, pero no claro que no era mucho pedir que después de hacernos mudar de hogar, se tenía que ir a quien sabe dónde, tenía que hacernos sufrir con su ausencia ya que según el no soportaba no tener cerca a su mascota.

Claro como no era el quien veía a Esme llorar por los rincones, a Carlisle preocupado por la tristeza de continua de Esme, a Emmet de malas y sin saber que hacer con su tiempo por que nada le agradaba, a Jasper mas retraído de lo normal por ver a su mujer sufrir, y a Alice por no tener con quien jugar a barbie Bella.

Y aquí estamos esperando a que la pequeña Alice nos diga que es lo que ha visto, mientras veo fijamente al horizonte mientras Alice sigue sin reaccionar.

-¡Alice! Dinos que es lo que has visto por el amor de Dios tienes así bastante tiempo necesitamos respuestas que le ha pasado a mi hermanita- le dijo Emmet desesperado al ver que no contesta a los llamados de Jasper.

-¡No le grites a mi mujer o no respondo Emmet!- oh no Jasper se está saliendo de control- eso solo puede significar una cosa la pequeña duende está realmente muy afectada por lo que vio no para de llorar y no contesta a los llamados de nadie.

De repente se levanta del sillón y sale disparada al garaje mientras Jasper, Emmet y yo vemos como desaparece con el auto de Carlisle, y no nos enteramos de nada ni siquiera nos dijo que diablos le paso a la frágil humana para que saliera corriendo hacia el garaje para no se donde, el teléfono suena y mi osito despavorido sale a contestar

-¿bueno?- se oye la duda en su voz- ¡Alice que ha pasado! Dime no te quedes callada habla necesito saber que le paso a Bella por dios Alice se sensata y contéstame.

Desde donde estoy parada puedo oír claramente como le dice Alice que ha visto a Bella saltar de un acantilado y que no la ha visto salir solo espera llegar a Forks para poder ayudar al padre de Bella en lo que más pueda.

Por Dios aun muerta sigue dando dolores de cabeza la humana insignificante no podía solo morirse y dejarnos en paz por Dios era una simple humana como el resto del mundo tarde o temprano se iba a morir y nosotros seguiríamos aquí, así que en cuanto salió Emmet con Jasper de cacería para mitigar su dolor decidí hablar a Edward, quien me contesto hasta la sexta llamada.

-¿Bueno?

- Edward no cuelgues escucha por favor tengo algo importante que decirte.

-Esme está bien?

-Sí pero…- me corto y enseguida me pregunto

-Carlisle está bien?

-sí pero entiende que…y lo volvió a hacer el estúpido

-Entonces no quiero saber nada- y me colgó el muy ingrato

Le vuelvo a marcar está llamando una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, y nada vuelvo a insistir una y otra y otra vez hasta que a la cuarta ocasión me contesta con fastidio, se nota en su voz.

-¡que no quiero hablar con nadie que no entiendes!

- solo escúchame y después decides si quieres conocer a la perfección los hechos, se trata de Bella.

-¡¿Qué le ha pasado a Bella? Contesta como un demonio Rosalie ¡que le paso!

Trato de ser lo más sutil pero no sé cómo se lo tomara- Edward de verdad lo siento mucho, pero ahora ya puedes regresar a casa, Esme estará feliz de verte, Carlisle estará encantado de recibirte otra vez en la familia además Emmet te extraña demasiado no tiene con quien jugar, tu bien sabes que no es lo mismo con Jasper, además todos te extrañamos y te necesitamos aquí a nuestro lado, además ya con Bella Muerta no hay nada que te impida regresar a casa, que no ves que nos duele no tener con nosotros?

-Espera repite lo que acabas de decir creo que no te entendí bien

-que nos duele no tenerte con nosotros?

-no eso no! Demonios Rosalie que dijiste que le ha pasado a mi Bella?

-oh lo siento mucho Edward, pero lo mejor así ya podrás estar a nuestro lado.

-Rosalie que le ha pasado?

-Ha muerto Edward salto de un acantilado y no salió con vida, el cuerpo no creo que lo encuentren según Alice no podíamos hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Adiós Rosalie

-Edward espera no cuelgues… y sonó el tono del fin de la llamada.

Mientras trato de contactarlo de nuevo y fallar miserablemente le marco a Alice y me contesta al primer llamado:

-¡Alice! Que ha pasado han encontrado el cuerpo?

- de que hablas Rosalie? Cual cuerpo?

-como que cual cuerpo? pues el de Bella!- o es que no era ella la muerta

-no Rosalie me he equivocado no ha habido ninguna muerte ella está bien-oh rayos ahora si lo he echado a perder, demonios ni siquiera quiero imaginar cómo se va a poner Emmet con la noticia, pero eso hará que ahora Edward no regrese con nosotros.

-Rosalie que le has dicho a Edward? Rosalie por que Edward esta tan indeciso si venir a Forks o no? Rosalie contesta por favor que le has dicho?

- nada solo lo que tú le dijiste a Emmet que Bella había muerto

-pues te has equivocado Rosalie, eres una despiadada- y el sermón seguía y seguía, por Dios no solo me pueden agradecer el hecho de que Edward regresara a casa, encima de que consigo comunicarme con él ellos se molestan, así que cuelgo molesta y la dejo hablando Dios es tan difícil ser yo.

Alice marco a la casa y no le contesto lo que menos quiero es pelear con ella también ya bastante había tenido con los desplantes de Edward así que deje que sonara el teléfono de casa. Pero el pequeño duende era bien conocido por ser muy persistente y empezó a marcarme al celular así que para evitar tener más conflictos decidí agradecer contestar su llamada

-Si vas a agradecerme el que haya logrado que Edward regrese a casa no tienes nada que agradecer…

-Te puedes callar un momento y escuchar gracias a tu gran egocentrismo Edward no va a regresar a casa que fue lo que hiciste Rosalie? Que le dijiste!

- nada que tu no me hayas confirmado, simple y sencillamente que había muerto Bella- se supone que ella era la vidente y que nunca se equivocaba.

-Te das cuenta del gran error que cometiste ahora gracias a tu gran bocota Edward va en busca de los Voltouris se quiere suicidar él cree que Bella ha muerto y todo es tu culpa.

Ahora solo espero que el pequeño duende y la frágil humanita puedan ayudar a mi familia...

* * *

><p>Bueno niñas aqui esta mi primer one-shot espero sea de su agrado y espero sus comen con las criticas u opiniones o lo que sea que quieran escribir respecto a ello ok les dejo kisos y apachos sean felices<p>

SOL


End file.
